


Carry Your Throne

by hendollana



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Princes & Princesses, Songfic, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hendollana/pseuds/hendollana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you're lost in this darkness, I'll carry your throne, no I won't let it swallow you whole."</p>
<p>A gtop medieval prince!au inspired by the song, 'Carry Your Throne' by Jon Bellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Your Throne

**Author's Note:**

> so this was inspired by carry your throne, which would help if you listened to it before reading this, it is an au set in the medieval times however i know... nothing about that time period so its kinda of an au of an au due to the fact a lot of the opinons in the fic and the way they talk is modern. also theres a few lines from the long in it so all credit goes to jon bellion.  
> also!! there is a small scene which involves cat calling and unwanted attention so here is a warning if that makes you uncomfortable, im sorry!! apart from that, please enjoy and sorry if theres a few mistakes.
> 
> crossposted on aff

Jiyong technically wasn’t even of any royalty, although he looked and was treated as if he was, he was just left outside the castle as a tiny baby in a basket that looked too small to fit a few pieces of fruit let alone a baby. The guards who had found this small child who looked to be sickly and pale planned to just leave him there, maybe give him to some peasant girls, but the Queen had soon found out about the lost baby and had insisted that he be raised in the servant quarters of the castle by the very best maids. The Queen herself would have looked after the new baby herself but her own son, Prince Choi Seunghyun, was barely three and still needed her undivided attention, so she decided the Queen decided the maids would have to do.

Seunghyun was actually the one who had named Jiyong, he hadn’t been able to sleep one night due to the babies constant screaming (which he could hear all the way from the maid’s rooms even though his room was half way across the castle). Seunghyun had scowled as his mother read him a story and exclaimed, “That baby is so stupid! He sounds like a dying dragon!”, the Queen had smiled at her sons complaining but the dragon part had stuck in her brain and soon enough the baby was christened Jiyong.

The two young boys who lived in the big castle didn’t actually meet till they were ten and thirteen respectively, later in their life they peg it down to the size of the castle and not the fact they actively tried to not meet due to their class differences, and instantly they had become best friends. Within days the young prince was begging his father to get one of the servants to make Jiyong a matching wooden sword and shield so they could battle in the courtyard, and Jiyong was spending less and less time in the kitchen with the maids peeling potatoes. They would spend all day together, apart from meal times when Seunghyun had to dine with the rest of the Royal Family and Jiyong had to go back down to the kitchens to make himself useful, the King and Queen thought it was quite remarkable that two boys from such different backgrounds could get on so well. 

It was inevitable that Seunghyun and Jiyong would end up together, no one in the castle was surprised when on one sunny Wednesday afternoon they were seen walking hand in hand through the flower gardens. The King and Queen had been more than thrilled at the announcement made during Sunday dinner, sure Jiyong and Seunghyun couldn’t have an heir themselves but there was always the option of surrogacy but all this didn’t need to be worried about just yet, the public announcement of the prince’s marriage to Jiyong had, surprisingly, also gone done well (possibly due to just how stunningly beautiful Jiyong had turned out to be) and the prince and his soon to be fellow husband were delighted.   
~  
“Will I get a crown?” Jiyong asked one night, as he lay on Seunghyun and his four poster bed covered in deep red sheets, elbow propped under his chin. 

“Huh?” Seunghyun looked up from the piece of parchment he was writing on, moving his eyes away from the oak desk it rested on. 

“When we get married, do I get a crown? Like your one?”

“Yeah, you should anyway, you’re basically becoming a princess and they all get crowns.”

Jiyong blushed, glaring at his fiancé, “I am not becoming a princess, you know as well as me that I’m very much male so I’ll be a prince!”

“You might be a prince by technicality but you’re certainty my princess Jiyong.”

Jiyong blushed even further, his whole face turning a pretty pink that Seunghyun wishes he could see forever, but his face breaks into a gummy smile that fills Seunghyun with such joy he doesn’t know how to express it.

“I love you.” Jiyong whispers, his hand slipping from under his chin so his head rests on the silky sheets.

“And I you.” 

Seunghyun moved from his position on the matching oak chair to sit on the bed with Jiyong, his long tunic crumpling at the bottom as he reached over to run his hand through Jiyong’s long brown hair. 

“You know; lots of people out there want your throne as well as they want to just marry you Jiyong-ah.”

“I’m aware. Why? Has anything happened?” A tiny flicker of worry passed through Jiyong’s wide eyes.

“No, my princess, don’t worry. It’s just interesting, the fact that so many people would kill to be in either of our positions, yet here we are just laying on our bed talking so normally as if we aren’t possibly two of the most wanted people in the country.”

“I think you’re a bit more wanted than me Seunghyun, considering the fact who ever marries you is a royal family member."

"True, but you seem to be forgetting that you're the best looking person in the whole kingdom." Seunghyun spoke with an easy smirk, his voice deep but rolling with affection.

"Choi Seunghyun if you don't stop your, I don't even know, this flirting thing right this moment I'll call off our engagement."

Seunghyun would be worried; but Jiyong had a smile plastered on his face, happiness practically radiating off his small frame currently dwarfed in one of Seunghyun's robes.

"You love it." Seunghyun smiled, his fingers curing around the soft hair at the nape of Jiyong's neck, "This is beside the point, what I was really trying to get across is the fact that no matter who is after your throne, or who is after you personally, I am prepared to fight them off. I'm ready to go to war over you Jiyong, you're the most important person in my life and you are mine and I am yours, don't think for a second that I won't lead a fully-fledged army to anyone who dares to ruin that."

Jiyong looks up at Seunghyun with wide eyes, brimming slightly with tears that will not be shed. Jiyong smiles, a smile that could stop any argument Seunghyun's father, the King, could be having with any other ruler due to the sheer beauty of it.

Seunghyun smiles back.

"I know, I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do Jiyong, you deserve me and so much more." Seunghyun speaks softly, his hand moving from Jiyong's neck to cup the side of his face. "I would do anything for you."

Jiyong smiles just that little bit more, except this time it has a cheekier side to it.

“My darling Prince Seunghyun, how chivalrous and caring of you to be so sweet to me and look after me so well, how will I ever repay you?” Jiyong speaks, his voice forging innocence.

Seunghyun smiles softly at his lover, leaning down to brush a kiss against his soft lips, "How about you lay down and spread your legs like the North Star and let me take care of you, hm?"

Jiyong smiles against his prince's lips before moving away and scooting up the bed, he props himself up on both elbows and gestures to his slim body, "Baby, this is your kingdom."

~

Jiyong didn't go outside the safely of the castle walls all that often, it wasn't that he didn't want to, it was simply that fact that he didn't need too. Being the prince's chosen partner meant that everything was handed to him on a silver platter, even as a child growing up with the servants everything he needed was within the castle walls. Jiyong had only left a total of three times, the first was when he was around seven and had to go collect milk from the market as the normal boy who did it was sick (it had gone fine, but Jiyong missed the safety blanket of the moat and comfort of the tall walls surrounding the castle), the second time was to announce the engagement but that had only lasted twenty minutes maximum before he was back within the castle, the third time did not go to plan.

Jiyong only needed to go into the town to get some food from the market, he had wanted to make a surprise dinner for Seunghyun who had been busy planning for a battle against rivals with the King all week, so he decided that he would venture into town by himself. Jiyong had dressed in sensible clothing that covered his face and did not show he was part of royalty, and it had worked perfectly until he has gotten into town and walked past a pub which had a whole group of drunken men outside it.

"Wow! Who's this pretty boy we have here?" One particularly drunk man slurred to Jiyong, who just sped up his walking, trying to ignore the leering gazes and offensive slurs coming from their mouths.

"Slow down love, we just want to have fun with you!" Another shouted at him, beginning to mirror Jiyong's fast walking.

Jiyong was beginning to panic now, he had never been in a situation like this and he really didn't know what to do. God, he was so stupid. Why did Jiyong think it was a good idea to come out here on his own? Jiyong wanted Seunghyun more than ever.

Suddenly one of the men lunged forward and grabbed Jiyong by the shoulder, pulling him so he was forced to turn around and face the man, his hood falling down in the process.

A look of shock registered on the man’s face as he recognised just who Jiyong was, Jiyong was far too scared to look at see the other men's expressions.

"Well, well, well, if we haven't got ourselves the little prince to be?" The man spoke, a disgusting grin on his face, "Does your Royal husband know you're out here on your own?"

Jiyong could feel his breathing speeding up, he was going to die, he was going to die on the muddy streets on the outskirts of town because of some creepy old men.

"Get off me." Jiyong growled at the man, shrugging the offending hand off his shoulder.

"Oh! A little prince to be who's a feisty one, I do hope the prince knows how to tame you, we can't have someone like you running wi-"

Before the man could finish his sentence and before Jiyong could register what he was doing, he had pulled his hand from his side and punched the man in the face. And then he was running, running faster than he ever had in his whole life back to the safety of the castle walls.

When Jiyong arrived back at the castle; ten minutes later, out of breath, cheeks red and tears streaming down them, Seunghyun was waiting by the entrance to the great hall.

"There you are! Thank God, I was star-"

Jiyong ran straight into Seunghyun's broad chest, burying his head into the fur covering his robes, hysterical sobs escaping his mouth.

"Shit, Jiyong? What's wrong?" Seunghyun spoke in a panicked tone, his arms instinctively moving from his sides to wrap around Jiyong's convulsing body.

"Where were you?! Where were you Seunghyun?!" Jiyong said between sobs, his hands making small fists and hitting Seunghyun repeatedly on the chest.

"I was here? In the study with my father the whole time, the more important question Jiyong is where were you? I looked everywhere for you, I was so worried and now you're crying into my chest and I'm even more worried, talk to me princess, what happened?"

Jiyong looked up at Seunghyun, causing Seunghyun's heart to break slightly due to the distraught look on his lovers face and the tears smeared on his cheeks. He reaches his thumb down and gently wipes it under Jiyong's eye, brushing the falling tears off his soft skin.

"I-I went into town, to buy stuff at the food market, I w-wanted to make you dinner because you've been so busy lately and I was so stupid I t-thought I'd be okay to go on my own, p-please don't get mad I should have taken a guard I know, and it was fine but then all these men started calling after me and shouting names at me and then one g-grabbed my shoulder and saw who I am and started making fun of me even more and asking where you were and, then I n-needed you but you were so far away so I just h-hit the man and ran back home. I'm so so s-sorry, I was just so scared but now I'm back here and I'm just so silly." By the time Jiyong had finished his story, interrupted by breaks to let out a cry or two, him and Seunghyun were seated on the castle floor, Jiyong in Seunghyun's lap.

Seunghyun was angry, but not at his future husband, he was seething with rage at the worthless men who had dared to speak to their future prince in that way.

"Oh, my Jiyongie, please stop crying baby, I promise it's all okay now, I'm here and nobody is going to hurt you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there at the time, and I'm not mad at you Jiyong, God how could I ever be angry at you? I'm so sorry you had to go through that, but don't worry, I'll make sure those men get what's coming to them." Seunghyun spoke calmly, trying to not let how pissed off he was seep through into his voice, his hand stroked calming circles on Jiyong's back as his cries substituted into sniffles and hiccups.

"No, don't. It's okay, I don't want to make a scene, they don't need to get hurt because of me."

Seunghyun moved his hand to under Jiyong's chin so he could gently lift his head up and force eye contact, Jiyong's eyes were red and puffy but still as beautiful as ever.

"Jiyong, I have to, they need to know what they've done is not okay to do to you, to do to anyone. I have every right to go down to that stupid town right now and deal with those men myself, but you need me right now and I need you also, so I won't." Seunghyun kissed Jiyong's forehead, "You're too nice for your own good princess."

"Okay. I'm sorry for worrying you, and all of this," Jiyong looked down at Seunghyun's tear soaked cloak, "I won't go out alone again, or maybe I just won't go out ever again, I like the castle and I still haven't explored all of it."

Seunghyun smiled down at Jiyong, warmth filling his heart, "It's okay baby, you know I'd do anything for you. But you're not going to stay in the castle forever, just next time you'll come with me and at least five soldiers."

Jiyong let out a small giggle, "I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do without you, my prince."

"I love you more than you'll ever know Jiyong."

"Thank you so much for being there for me." Jiyong spoke softly, looking up at Seunghyun with such admiration and adoration that Seunghyun felt his breath falter a little bit, he didn't understand when Jiyong looked at Seunghyun as if he was the most important person in the world, when that title clearly belonged to Jiyong himself.

"If you're lost in this darkness, I'll carry your throne, my love."

~

Seunghyun didn't understand why people still blatantly flirted with Jiyong, sometimes right in front of him, when it was as clear to anyone with vision that Jiyong and Seunghyun were one hundred percent dedicated to each other. He understood why they would want to flirt with his Jiyong, he was exquisite, Jiyong's true beauty radiated brighter than the sun, he was prettier than any of the princesses that visited the castle with their parents to make deals with Seunghyun's parents, and Jiyong was also more handsome than any of the Knights who trained day in and day out. Seunghyun found that Jiyong's physical appearance was hard to explain because he simply left Seunghyun speechless, however Seunghyun could go on for hours about Jiyong's personality and all of his little quirks, like how Jiyong refused to sleep on the side of the bed nearest the door or that Jiyong was scared of the big dogs that sat in front of the doors guarding them, none of the men and woman alike who flirted with Jiyong knew anything about him, all they knew was that he was ethereal in his physical appearance.

Everyone also knew that Seunghyun and Jiyong were happily engaged, the beautiful diamond ring that rested on Jiyong's left ring finger proved this, yet people still tried to get with Jiyong.

"Does it not bother you?"

"Does what bother me?" Jiyong looked up at Seunghyun from his position of his head being rested in his lap.

"The fact that people still flirt with you, despite y'know, us being very much out to the public."

"No? Why would it? And anyway, people flirt with you too."

"Not nearly as much as they do with you, and its different, people only flirt with me so they can get what they want, with me being future king and all."

Jiyong rolled his eyes at the prince's excuses.

"I think you're exaggerating just how much people want me."

"I'm really not, I see the way people look at you, even people I trust with our lives look at you with some degree of want." Seunghyun spoke with a small frown, and if Jiyong wasn't wrong, his voice also held a hint of jealousy.

"You can't seriously be jealous? Or even worried, you know that I'd never want anyone but you." Jiyong's own face now mirrored Seunghyun's frown, he didn't want to argue about something as stupid as this.

"I know, I really do know. It's just kind of frustrating, to see so many people try and get you in their bed when the only bed you want to be in is ours."

"Then I don't see why it bothers you so much, it’s funny in a way. The fact that all these people try to get with me, and you don't forget, when they know their attempts aren't going to work." Jiyong said calmly, his fingers drawing patterns and dancing along Seunghyun's thighs.

"That’s true, what they're trying to achieve is as impossible as counting every grain of sand in the world." Seunghyun was smiling now, "Still, even though the feat they are trying to do is out of the question, I can't help get the slightest bit jealous when they openly flirt with you."

"And vice versa, it's annoying for me too when the princesses of the other lands act as if it was their God given purpose to marry you, but I don't let it get to me because I know that you would never choose anyone over me."

"I know, I'm sorry it bothers me so much sometimes, I also know you would never leave me. I mean, who in their right mind would leave the future king and hair to the kingdom?" Seunghyun speaks with a chuckle.

"Damn! You finally figured out that I only want you for your wealth and title!"

Jiyong and Seunghyun are both smiling broadly now, laying down on the floor of the main library in the castle. It's peaceful, Jiyong thinks, just lying there with Seunghyun. He can forget about the stress of planning their upcoming wedding (along with the hired planners, but Jiyong was stubborn and had insisted on helping.) and just enjoy the feeling of his head rested on Seunghyun's arm and the sound of their in sync breathing.

Seunghyun broke the silence, his deep voice ringing through the big room, "Maybe I should build a moat around our room, like the one around the castle."

"What?" Jiyong turned his head to look at his fiancé, a puzzled expression on his face.

"So I can pull up the draw bridge and not let anyone see us, it'll be just us there."

Seunghyun's eyes gleamed with mischief, whilst Jiyong just scoffed at the idea.

"How would we eat?"

"I don't know about you but I'm happy enough to just eat you out."

"Yah!" Jiyong lightly hit Seunghyun's broad shoulder, his face blushing scarlet, "Go wash your mouth out with soap!"

Seunghyun's lazy smile turned into a proper smile, the one which showed the princes dimples that Jiyong loved to poke whenever appeared, the smile never failed to make Jiyong's heart flip and stomach fill with butterflies.

"I will later, your royal highness," Seunghyun spoke as he blew towards kiss at his still blushing lover, "You can't lie though, it’s a good idea."

Jiyong caught the kiss in his hand, and pretending to swoon over it like all the young maids do whenever they see Seunghyun.

"I suppose it is, it'll keep out all the other people who want us, but it’s not happening."

"They try to break inside the walls with these lies, but I'm pulling up the draw bridge."

~  
“Do you think we’ll be together forever?” Jiyong asked quietly, one summer evening as the pair lay outside on the cool grass.

“Yes, of course. Why are you worrying your pretty little head about that?”

“I don’t know; I was just wondering what you thought.”

Truthfully, Jiyong didn’t know why he was all of sudden thinking about the future and whether his and Seunghyun’s paths were always destined to be together. He and Seunghyun had always had a positive outlook on their relationship, they rarely fought and even if they did it was over within an hour or so, they had always had the mindset that they would grow old and die together. Jiyong thought, maybe, with the wedding approaching so quickly it was just pushing his brain to think about what the future holds. 

“You’re not having second thoughts about us are you?” Seunghyun asked, worry clear in his voice and in the way he nibbled his lip slightly after he spoke. 

“No! God, no.” Jiyong said quickly, and Seunghyun released a relieved breath, “I was just thinking about how much we’ve put into our relationship, and how badly we’ve fought to be us.”

“And we’ll continue to put more and more into our love for each other and fight for it no matter what.”

“I know we will. I’m not complaining, I love that we love each other so much that we’re willing to sacrifice anything for our relationship, or marriage. God I fucking love you.”  
“I love you too, my princess.” Seunghyun said, pressing a soft kiss on Jiyong’s temple. 

They lied there, on the clean cut grass of the Royal gardens, for a while. The silence wasn’t awkward in the slightest, it was comforting, peaceful and something that they both loved. Jiyong took the moment of silence to ponder more on the dynamics and backgrounds of their relationship, he supposed it was pretty amazing how it had all worked out for them. Jiyong knew he was lucky to have had such a good life, he knew he was lucky to have such an amazing fiancé, most people from Jiyong’s background were lucky if they learnt how to read, yet Jiyong had the world and more. 

Jiyong moved his head to the side slightly, so he could see the prince’s face, Seunghyun’s eyes were closed so his long eyelashes rested on his cheeks. God, Seunghyun was beautiful. Jiyong loved that man so much, he really didn’t know what he would do without Seunghyun in his life, the prince was so loving and thoughtful and Jiyong knew that he loved him more than words could express.

“Thank you.”

Seunghyun’s closed eyes open, his head also moving so he could face his lover.

“For what?”

“For loving me for who I am; for loving me even though you have no idea what my background is like, for loving me despite the fact you should be marrying some other royal and not the orphan boy, for loving me even when you know people don’t agree with us being together, for loving me when I feel like nobody else does. Just for being with me.”  
Seunghyun was gaping slightly at the younger, his eyes wide and full of emotion. 

“I love you so much Jiyong. God, you continue to amaze me every day. I will love you forever no matter what, and I know you will do the same to me. Thank you for loving me even when I’m away fighting which I know you hate, for loving me when all I do is complain about the duties I have to fill, for loving me when I feel unworthy of your love, for loving me when the world is looking down on us.” 

Jiyong, too, was now staring at his fiancé, smile wide and evident on both of their faces. He leaned up to the future King and locked his lips with him, a soft moan escaping Jiyong’s parted lips as Seunghyun ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

Jiyong pulled away from the kiss, causing Seunghyun to groan in protest. 

“We rose this love from the dirt now, set fire to the sky watch it burn down.”  
~  
Jiyong was beautiful all the time, but Seunghyun thought Jiyong was most beautiful when they were having sex. Jiyong would positively glow from underneath Seunghyun, sweat sticking to his skin in the most pristine way. Sometimes, Seunghyun thought that there was no way Jiyong wasn’t actually from Royal decent, he was simply too perfect to not be.  
Having Jiyong under his hands, pliant and lovely, was like a ceremony. A far better ceremony than Seunghyun had ever been to himself, it’s so special to Seunghyun, to see Jiyong at his barest and most beautiful form. The only difference of making love with Jiyong and an official ceremony is that the only audience present at Jiyong and Seunghyun’s intimate moments is their own thoughtful eyes.

Jiyong lay next to Seunghyun, naked and sweaty, his chest rising up and down in fast breaths. Seunghyun reflected the same state as the younger man.   
The only thing Jiyong was wearing was Seunghyun’s crown, slipping slightly off his head.

“This is the last time you’ll be wearing my crown when we’re fucking, considering you’ll get your own tomorrow.”

“No, I like wearing yours, I don’t want to wear my own during sex. I like wearing yours because it makes me feel more special, like I’m yours all the time.” Jiyong whined, poking Seunghyun’s sore thighs which earned a swat to Jiyong’s hand.

“That’s cute, I like it too, and your own crown will be all new and shiny, don’t want to ruin it do we?” 

“As if we would, I wear your crown when we fuck all the time and it still looks as shiny as it did on the day I first wore it.” Jiyong replied with a smile, easily moving so his head fits on the elder’s shoulder.

“I’m just messing with you, you’re careful with everything anyway.” Seunghyun replied, kissing Jiyong’s now matted hair, “Are you excited to get your own crown tomorrow? And throne?”

“Yes, god, yes. I feel like I’ve been waiting for this moment my whole life, and not the marrying you part, to finally be recognised as the true prince I am.” Jiyong giggled after he finished his sarcasm laced sentence, a sound which Seunghyun could listen to forever.

“The marrying me is just an extra right?”

“It most certainly is.” Jiyong said with a nod, “Now come back here and treat me like your fiancé one more time.”

Jiyong rolled on top of Seunghyun, the crown still placed on his head, straddling the prince’s waist.

“Round two, round three, give me sequels every time you open the cathedral.”  
~  
“I do.”

“I do.”

“You may now kiss the groom, and the newest Prince!”

Seunghyun grinned, and leaned down, taking Jiyong’s face into his hands and kissing him with all the love he could pour into it. Jiyong responded with just as much love, his hands looped behind Seunghyun’s neck. Jiyong pulled away to mutter something on Seunghyun’s lips.

“If you're lost in this darkness, I'll carry your throne, no I won't let it swallow you whole.”


End file.
